Realization
by vipasana1
Summary: Now complete! Booth chooses Bones over Hannah after realizing how much they love each other. I do not own bones. B
1. Chapter 1

It was Friday evening and Booth had Parker for the weekend as Rebecca was going away with Drew to visit her mother.

Booth was very happy to see Parker. Parker was Booth's world. Booth only hoped that Hannah and Parker got along well.

Shortly after Parker's arrival Booth was called in by Caroline to the Hoover.

Booth had had a grumpy day. There was a sniper out on the run killing people and they had no lead.

When he reached the FBI building he saw that Sweets and Brennan were still there.

"So Bones what have you got?" Booth asked in a hurry. He didn't even bother to sit down. He was done working for the day he just wanted to go bacto home to Hannah and his son.

"Booth…" Brennan looked up at him with concerned eyes.

Booth had never seen her so worried for him. Except when he was in trouble like kidnapped, shot, drowned or sick.

Booth had come to realize that Brennan indeed love him. Like he had loved her. But he had never told her. He was with someone else now.

That time Caroline came in and told Booth that a sniper named Brodsky had purchased land in the name of another person.

Brodsky. Booth knew him. He knew that Brodsky would take justice in his own hands.

"On whose name?" Booth asked.

"Yours."


	2. Chapter 2

Booth returned late that night. Parker was asleep in his room and Hannah on the couch.

The next morning he told Hannah that he would be busy all day as there was a dead body of a corrupt politician found. He had a long long day ahead.

He requested Hannah to look after Parker and said that he would try to leave early from work. Booth saw this as an opportunity for Hannah and his son to get along.

Hannah lied to him and said that she would be glad to watch him.

At work he realized how personal this case was to him. Brodsky was playing with fire and the sooner he realizes that the better.

Booth went to chase after Brodsky where the land was purchased.

Booth went there alone. only thoughts in his mind were that he had had enough of Brodsky and that he would regret not telling Bones about his little adventure.


	3. Chapter 3

At the lab Brennan was staring at the bones. She was startled when her phone rang.

The hospital informed that Boot had been brought to the hospital. She forgot to breathe. Without giving a look anywhere, ignoring the interns on the platform, she ran to her office and took her coat and left. She was worried for him but more than that she was hurt. She had only been informed as she was his medical proxy. He didn't have the courtesy to inform her.

* * *

At the hospital Booth was ready to be discharged. His arm was badly injured. He was sitting in the waiting room when he saw an angry Bones march towards him.

"How dare you!? How dare you leave without me! And you call me your partner! You didn't even call me!Am I of no importance to you!" Brennan said angrily trying to hide her tears behind her rage but failed.

Looking at her hurt Booth felt sad. He couldn't believe that she was hurt because of him. She cared so much for him. Booth knew that she still loved him.

Booth put his hands on her cheeks and wiped her tears away. He told her to calm down. Then he hugged her.

"Shh... I'm sorry Bones but this was something that I had to do. Please understand. I'm alright. Don't cry and don't you dare say that you are of no importance to me!" Booth said.

Once he felt her relax against him he let her go. He had to let her go. He was with Hannah now.


	4. Chapter 4

_hey guys i appreciate you all bearing with me! please review!_

* * *

Booth had called Hannah when he had reached the hospital but she had put him on voicemail. He had called his home and talked to Parker.

Parker had told him that everything was fine. He was relieved. He didn't talk to Hannah as he didn't want to worry her.

In the morning after Booth had left Hannah told Parker that she had a lot of work to do and has to leave..

Hannah buttered Parker and said that he has grown so big and that he is a man and can take care of himself. Before leaving the apartment she told him that she was very proud of him. As soon as the door closed we find a smiling Parker alone in the apartment. He is not smiling as he got fooled by Hannah. In fact he knows what Hannah was really trying to do.

He knew that Hannah didn't really like him and was glad that she left.

In the afternoon Booth had called Parker. Parker told him that everything was fine. He didn't want to bring up the Hannah story and worry his father.

After sometime Parker started getting bored he thought about what he would be doing if his father was not with Hannah. He would have been in the lab. With the squints. With Bones. Overwhelmed by his thoughts he decided to take a walk to the Jeffersonian.

* * *

_please review :)_


	5. Chapter 5

Booth had left Hannah a message telling her that his had was injured but she need not worry as he was fine. When there was no reply he was worried but decided to trust her.

He still had a busy evening ahead of him. He had to go and interrogate a suspect but Booth thought that all of this was useless as he already knew who had murdered the politician. Now he had to collect proof.

* * *

Late afternoon Brennan had got a call from Rebecca and she was panicking on the phone. She told Brennan that Parker had called her from a telephone booth and told her that he was lost. He had sounded scared and told his mother that he was in a very scary place. She had tried calling Booth but couldn't reach him.

Brennan told Rebecca to calm down and asked her for the telephone booth's number. After noting it down she assured Rebecca that she will find Parker.

After putting the phone Brennan ran to Angela's office and told her to trace the number and find the location of the booth.

Brennan told Cam to call Booth and Hannah and tell them what was happening. Everyone in the lab quit what they were doing and tried to help in searching for Parker. They all loved and adored the little Booth.

Brennan called Rebecca and told her that they had located Parker but Rebecca was only half relieved.

* * *

After Parker had gotten lost in Washington DC he began to cry. Some street brats heard him and were coming after him.

They rounded him and bullied him and tugged his jacket away from him. Parker ran like a mouse being chased by a cat. He saw a telephone Booth and ran for it. He closed it shut and took the phone in his hand, sat down so no one could see him and dialed the only number he knew.

* * *

Brennan ran out of the car towards the telephone booth. She hoped that Parker was still in there. She noticed that it really was a 'scary' place as Rebecca had told him. It was a place where criminals would love to hang-out.

* * *

_hey guys please review!_


	6. Chapter 6

Brodsky had been following Brennan's every move. His girlfriend had suicided because of Booth and now it was time for Brennan to die.

He knew how truly, madly and deeply Booth loved her. Killing Brennan would kill Booth and the best part was Booth will have to live with it his whole life. Deep inside he was happy that Booth had found someone.

When he saw Brennan pull her car into a familiar place he thought that the fish had been caught in the hook without any bait. He saw her run towards the telephone booth. he took out his rifle and was ready to shoot. It was a very clear shot. He then saw the scene played out in front of him. He smiled to himself and thought that it would be better if he took the little Booth's life.

_hey guys please review :D_


	7. Chapter 7

Parker was sitting down pushed to one corner of the telephone booth. He heard someone coming. All horrible thoughts crossed his mind. He tightly shut his eyes like his dad would have during an explosion and began to pray.

"Parker!" Brennan said relieved that he was safe.

Parker opened his eyes to see the woman he loved very much. This woman had played a very important role in his life. No she was not her mother but she was his dearest friend.

He ran into Brennan's already open arms and hugged her. He felt secure in her arms and he had craved for this security the entire day.

He unconsciously went through the events of the day in his mind and cried in Brennan's arms.

Brennan hugged him even tighter she didn't ever want to let Parker go away. She called Rebecca and told her that Parker was alright. Rebecca talked to Parker and was relieved but she told Brennan that she was coming to see Parker and was on her way.

Taking Parker up in her arms she left the telephone booth and walked towards her car. She was about to call the lab when her phone fell. With Parker in her hand she slowly bent and picked it up. Almost then a shot fired from somewhere. Soon Brennan realized that the bullet was logged in her arm. Poor Parker also realized that and was too ran for the car. On reaching it she told Parker to take the backseat and duck as much as he can. Single handedly she started the car and drove off.

_hey guys if you have any awesome ideas please let me know and please review!_


	8. Chapter 8

After a good day at work, Hannah decided to go to the Founding Fathers. She wondered whether she should call home and check on Parker but decided against it. She was ignoring everyone's calls. She read all her messages- Booth was injured but nothing to worry about. There was a message from Cam- Parker is lost please call immediately.

When Hannah read Cam's message her eyes went wide. It was not like she felt bad for the boy but it was like she is cheating in an exam and the professor caught her. She quickly drove to the Hoover.

* * *

Booth checked his watch. It was 10:30 pm. He was sure that only he and his faithful assistant Charlie were there in the entire building. Booth's phone battery had died so he regretted not calling Parker to wish him goodnight. On finally taking a seat in his office after many interrogations he called his residence with his office phone. When no one answered he was really worried.

That moment Hannah come inside his office.

"Hey" Hannah said.

"Hey Hannah what are you doing here? Did you put Parker to sleep?" Booth said as he realized that Parker must have gone to sleep and Hannah had come to see him.

Hannah was confused for a moment and then thought that the squints must be playing a prank with her. None of them had ever liked her. She laughed at their lame attempt to make her a fool.

"Yes, Seely, just wanted to see you" she said and kissed him.


	9. Chapter 9

Brennan kept consoling Parker like his mother would have.

"Sweetheart its okay. I'm alright. We will be fine."

"Bones you are heart because of me! I should have never left that stupid house."

Brennan drove fast and quickly pulled her car into the nearest hospital's parking-lot.

There was not much to worry about as it was a flesh wound. Before leaving she asked the doctor for her bullet.

During their drive from the hospital to the Hoover, Parker told Brennan what all had happened to him the entire day including the 'Hannah incident'. Parker was now sitting in the passenger seat and crying. He told her about how some people and bullied him. Brennan felt nothing but pity for the nine year old. She was furious at Hannah.

When they reached the fourth floor of the Hoover, Parker made a dash to his father's office. Brennan went to Charlie and requested him to call the lab.

* * *

Charlie had the utmost respect for Dr. Brennan. He had never met such a smart person in his life. He knew that for Dr. Brennan she herself was the smartest person she had ever met. Charlie laughed silently at the thought. He could see that the anthropologist was some how off and not her usual. But lately especially after Hannah had come into Booth's life, Brennan had not been her usual. Charlie examined her thoroughly.

"Oh my god ! You were shot!" Charlie exclaimed.

"I'm alright now," Brennan said and diverted her attention to the phone." Hodgins I've found him...Yes... at the Hoover...and Hodgins there is one more thing. There is a bullet I'd like you to examine."

Charlie could here Hodgins shouting from the other end of the line.

"Hodgins stop! Relax okay! I'm fine okay" Brennan said," Look Hodgins I gotta go Parker needs me." Brennan cut the phone. She saw a very quiet Parker walk towards the elevator.

* * *

_Guess what I've got some extra free time this weekend which means you guys will get extra chapters! but first please review ;)_


	10. Chapter 10

Parker was very keen to meet his father. Brennan had stopped by Charlie to call the lab. When Parker looked through the half open door his excitement faded. He felt abandoned by his father. His father laughing and having fun with HER. Without a word he turned around and headed for the elevator.

Brennan ran to Parker and asked him what was the matter.

"Bones please don't ever leave me. Please!" Parker cried.

"Shh.. Parks you know I love you right and I will never leave you." Brennan said.

* * *

Booth heard some voices from outside his office. When he walked out he was stunned to see a crying Brennan kneeling next to a crying Parker and a shell-shocked Charlie.

Booth quickly recovered and knelt down next to Parker and Brennan and asked him "Bub... hey Parker whats the matter?"

"You..you don't know?!" Brennan asked him in confusion. Then she saw Hannah come out of Booth's office.

"You didn't tell him!" said Temperance Brennan in so much anger that would have caused ice to sublimate.

* * *

_guys please review! :)_


	11. Chapter 11

Rebecca was relieved after talking to Dr. Brennan and Parker. She had reached the Hoover and made her way to Booth's office.

She walked just in time to hear Dr. Brennan say

"You didn't tell him!"

Rebecca saw Brennan and Booth kneeling on the floor and Parker was hidden in Brennan's arms. As she walked further in she could see Hannah leaning against Booth's office door.

"Tell what?!" Booth asked looking from Hannah to Brennan.

"Seely don't you know Parker was lost today under your watch!" Rebecca said boiling with rage.

"What!" Booth said then looked at Hannah.

"Hannah what is she talking about! Tell me NOW!"

* * *

_Hey guys please review! :)_


	12. Chapter 12

Hodgins told everyone back at the lab that Parker was found.

Everyone was relieved and happy but Angela saw that her husband was not.

"Jack, what's the matter?"Angela asked.

Now everyone realized that there was a catch to what Hodgins had said.

Something really bad had happened.

"Brennan said that she is alright... she is fine right now but she was shot."

Hodgins said staring intently at the floor.

"Hodgins take me to her now" Angela said.

"But Angie…" Hodgins said.

"NOW!" screamed a frustrated pregnant woman.

* * *

_hey please review guys =D_


	13. Chapter 13

Booth had gotten on his feet now. Rebecca, Booth and Hannah were now having a verbal could have been a very hilarious movie scene but unfortunately Charlie was the only audience to it.

Brennan was still on her knees whispering into Parker's ear

"Hey honey your father had no idea what you have gone through because nobody told him! He has not left you, Parks, he loves you very much! Your mother she drove all the way here to see you! We all love you very much Parker we will never leave you!"

Parker was shocked at how nicely Brennan understood him and how wonderfully she soothed him. He could hear the trio fighting but he didn't give a damn about anyone but Dr. Brennan at the moment.

Angela got out hastily from the elevator and Hodgins was shortly behind her.

"How many more people to come?" Charlie thought.

"Bren are you okay?" Angela said through her tears.

Charlie could see confusion and doubt on Rebecca, Booth and Hannah's face.

"Dr. B are you okay?" said a panting Hodgins.

"Yes I'm alright" Brennan said feeling six pair of eyes on her.

"Where's that bullet I'll analyze it as soon as we get back to the lab." Hodgins said. He couldn't wait to track down the sick-excuse-for-a-person who dared to take a shot at Brennan or Parker.

"Bullet?" Booth asked.

Listening to this the little Booth reluctantly left Brennan's comfortable embrace, feeling his duty to answer the question.

"Someone shot Bones when she tried to save me." Parker said.

"What?!" Rebecca shouted.

Hannah was shocked but didn't dare to say a word.

Booth froze. He had stopped breathing. He could here his own heartbeat. He felt like there was a huge knot in his chest. He looked towards Angela and Hodgins who nodded. He then swallowed hard.

* * *

_Please review :)_


	14. Chapter 14

Rebecca had started crying. She moved to kneel next to Parker and hugged him.

"Dr. Brennan I will be forever grateful to you. Thank you for saving my son! Thank you…" Rebecca said through her tears.

"Rebecca please don't worry yourself! Parker and I both are just fine." Brennan said.

Booth had still not spoken a word he was still… well processing. He saw Brennan get to her feet and tell Angela to go home and rest and give Hodgins the bullet.

"Dr. Brennan I'll get to it as soon as possible." Hodgins said after taking the bullet from Brennan. He and Angela then left.

Temperance Brennan felt much stronger and confident once she got on her feet.

She was now staring at Hannah. Booth followed Brennan's gaze. His eyes flared and he said

"Leave."

Hannah stupidly turned around to make sure whether Booth was telling her or someone else around her. Realization dawned on her and she tried to defend herself

"Seely but—"

"No goddam Hannah!" Booth was screaming "Which part of leaving is not clear to you?! I can't have a woman in my life who doesn't freaking give a damn about my son!"

Hannah felt more scared by the manner Booth screamed than sad on what Booth's words were actually telling her. She was sure that if they were the only ones there then Booth would have not hesitated removing his gun and shooting her.

She very very slowly made her way to the elevator while going through a few words in her mind. She was not gonna let Brennan have Booth. Not until she was alive.

She paused next to Brennan and grimaced.

"Temperance you must be very happy right? After all these years you finally got what you wanted!" Hannah said and turned to continue her journey to the elevator.

Little did she know it was gonna turn out to be the most adventurous journey.

* * *

_Hey guys first let me tell you that your reviews are all I think about! They always make my day so thank you very much. Please let me know how you feel about this chapter's ending and what do you think will be Brennan's or Booth's reaction to it! And please review:)_


	15. Chapter 15

Booth couldn't stand the way Hannah had mistreated Brennan!He immediately looked Brennan in the eyes. Her expression was stoic but Booth could see that Hannah had brought up a sensitive topic for Brennan. His instinctive reaction was to go and stand on Brennan's side.

"Hannah how dare you!" Booth SHOUTED

Now Hannah had previously thought that Booth's screams were scary. Big conjecture there! She stopped, turned around and went and took a stand n front of Brennan.

"Seely what now? You have to defend her too! Temperance is a big girl doesn't she have something to say for herself?" Hannah said while looking with contempt into Brennan's eyes.

Brennan heard a low grunt escape Booth's mouth.

"Booth she is right I can defend myself" she said before Booth could do anything. Then giving Hannah an equal stare Brennan said

"Hannah you really are right," Brennan said with a smug smile on her face "I actually got everything I wanted".

Booth realized what Brennan was doing. He tried hard to control his laughter.

"Smart..." he whispered in her ears.

Booth knew that when Brennan had to socially or emotionally defend herself she was really really bad at it. At expressing what she exactly meant. She never knew what or how t use words to express. But give her a baseball bat in hand and she would have scored home runs.

She was provoking Hannah to hit her. And she got exactly what she wanted.

"You freak!" Hannah said as she had no other words to say to Brennan on her surprising reaction.

Hannah raised her hand to slap Brennan.

* * *

_hey guys i love you all! those reviews were...WOW! so please keep them coming =D and please lemme know how you feel about this chpt and what do you feel is gonna happen! ;)_


	16. Chapter 16

Charlie had heard other agents say that Dr. Brennan had learnt three forms of self defense. Hannah Burley clearly stood no chance.

Even with an injured arm Dr. Brennan easily maneuvered Hannah Burley to the floor within the blink of an eye.

Charlie and Booth were trying very hard to control their laughter. But Charlie miserably failed. He could hear Rebecca laughing in the background.

After the show was over Rebecca said "Goodbye Hannah time for you to leave!" Hearing that Hannah ran. Wasting n time to wait for the elevators she took the stairs.

* * *

Booth gave Brennan a lingering look. When he heard someone cough in the room he blushed on being caught.

He turned his attention to his son "Parker!"

Parker ran and hugged his father around the waist.

"Dad did you see that! Bones has to teach me some of those moves!" Parker told his dad still amazed by what had just happened.

"C'me on Parker time to go home" Rebecca said.

Booth had heard Rebecca loud and clear. He was angry that now Rebecca would never trust him with Parker. It was not Rebecca's fault to feel so uncertain about Booth having Parker.

"Rebecca please can i talk to him?" Booth said with pleading eyes.

Once Rebecca nodded Booth took Parker in his office and closed the door behind him.

* * *

As Rebecca was still waiting outside for Parker Brennan told her

"He is just afraid."

"What?" Rebecca asked her.

"Booth he is just afraid that you won't let him spend time with Parker. Rebecca I know that I'm going out of my way and telling you this but please don't do this to him. Otherwise he will feel that he is turning into his father. He has been through a lot and he needs Parker." Brennan said but stopped once she saw Parker running towards them.

"Mom mom look dad just gave me his bob-head!" Parker said smiling ear to ear.

"Oh Parker! Did you thank him?" Rebecca asked. Parker nodded. That time Booth came from behind.

"Goodbye bub... I love you" Booth said.

"Bye dad! I love you too." Parker said waving his hands.

"Booth next month I've this thing I just remembered so would you mind having Parker for a few days?" Rebecca asked.

Booth became as happy as a child with a whole lot of candies.

"Yes of course!Rebecca I can't thank you enough!"

"After you madame" Charlie said with a smile on his face as he waited for Parker and Rebecca to load the elevator and he followed.

* * *

Booth was so happy about Rebecca's decision to trust him again.

Then he turned to Brennan. Brennan could see the spark in his eyes which she had so longed for. Then she heard him chuckle.

"What? Why are you laughing?" Brennan asked him with a confused smile.

"Nothing its just thinking how Parker is gonna irritate Rebecca with the bob-head!" Booth said and laughed and Brennan joined him.

After a second of silence Booth looked at his shoes trying to control all the emotions that were suddenly rushing into him without warning.

"Bones. What you did today- you- you saved my life. I could never ever forget what you did and-" Booth wanted to say more but he knew thst one more word out of his mouth and he would cry like a little girl.

After another pause Brennan said, "Well I technically saved Parker's life."

Booth looked up at her with a sad smile. "God Bones I've missed you!"

He gave her a side hug and with his hand still resting on her shoulder they made their way to the elevator.

"Hungry?" Booth asked as they waited for the elevator.

* * *

_hey guys pls tell me wht do you think and where do you feel or want this to be headed. =D pls review!_


	17. Chapter 17

The next day Hannah came barging into Brennan's office.

"How dare you Temperance! What pleasure did you get in ruining someone's life! He was gonna ask me to marry him! How could you Temperance!"

Hannah said

"Hannah I can't understand what are you talking about! Just sit down so we can talk it out like civilization demands!" Brennan said.

"Temperance he is mine and he loves ME!" Hannah said and left.

Within a minute Angela came into Brennan's office.

"What was all that about?" She asked.

"Nothing Angela do you have anything on the case?" Brennan asked

"Yes, Hodgins identified the bullet as copper and hand-made" Angela said.

"Brodsky" Brennan said

"Yes. I told please be careful okay? If you need anything I'll be in my office." Angela said and left.

That evening Angela had fallen asleep on the couch waiting for Hodgins. That time Brennan rushed into her office looking very upset and said "He was gonna ask her to marry him."

"What? Who...?" Angela asked.

"Booth he..." Brennan couldn't hear her own voice. It was covered by her own sobs.

"Oh Bren" Angela got up and hugged her best friend. She was so gonna kick G-man!

Brennan was lying on her bed deep in thought. Still not over the fact that Booth was gonna propose to Hannah, sleep was hard to come.

She was startled by the phone ringing.

It was Booth he was speaking something incoherent or crying maybe.

"Booth where are you?" She asked him.

"Diner.." Booth said.

_hey guys what do you think Booth is gonna tell Brennan? Andy guesses? Please review!_


	18. Chapter 18

At the diner Brennan and Booth were the sole customers. Brennan took a seat across Booth without a word. When Booth didn't look up, Brennan was not sure whether it was a nice idea to see him. Maybe he needed some time alone.  
Brennan got up and went to Booth's side and tugged his hand.  
"Booth lets go come on I'll give you a ride." Brennan said.  
Booth looked up at Brennan. His eyes were watering.  
"Booth..." Brennan asked with concern.  
Booth pulled her down on the chair beside him.  
"No, no Bones!" He said shaking his head.  
"Bones I'm so sorry! I'm so.." Booth gulped to cleared his throat to of all emotions. He took her hand in his and squeezed it.

Few hours ago : at the Hoover  
Hannah rushed into Booth's office.  
"I assume you are hear to return me my key?" Booth asked her.  
"No Seely please first hear me out!" She demanded.  
"No Hannah I've made it quite clear that I don't want you anywhere near me." Booth said through clenched teeth.  
"If you ever ever loved me then listen to me. " Hannah said adamant.  
"You have two minutes.  
"Okay thank you. I had been called to work because there was an emergency and I asked Parker if he would be okay alone. Then later when a squint messaged me that Parker was lost I didn't believe it yet I came to see you! And when you didn't know anything about him being lost I figured that the squints were playing a prank with me. Because they don't like me they always unite against me. All because of Temperance. Your Bones she is not what you think she is! She could be lying the whole time! she and your son could be playing with us!She is a conniving-" Hannah said.  
"Times up gotta go" Booth said and got up to leave but Hannah caught his arm and said "I'm not finished! Temperance she-"  
"No no! You have no right to talk about Temperance! he is not what I think she is?! Well same goes to you! Don't blame them for your mistakes Hannah! Incase I'vent been quite clear then please don't bother to see me anymore! We're so done!" He said and left.  
Booth couldn't help but think about what Hannah had told him. What if she was right? Parker also disliked Hannah. No wait he hated her. Booth couldn't live without knowing the truth. He asked Charlie to get the tape of the shooting anyhow.

Back in the diner.  
Booth told Bones the reason he saw the tape. For a long long moment she was quiet. And that killed Booth. Then slowly her eyes started watering. She started widening her eyes to prevent the tears from falling but failed.  
"What you did was very rational and you had your own reasons." Brennan said her had slipping from his grip.  
Feeling her had slip Booth pulled her even more closer.  
"No Bones I don't care how rational it is! How could I have even thought something like that! We have known each other for like forever!"  
In reality Brennan felt betrayed. She didn't know what to do.  
"It's okay Booth right now lets get you home" Brennan said standing up.  
Booth knew that Brennan was avoiding the talk. But one day when he would be in full senses he will lock himself with her in a room if he had to, to talk all their issues out.  
Booth offered Brennan his hand and she willingly took it cause right now she really needed a friend. They made their way outside the diner with Brennan's arm in Booth's and her head resting on his shoulder.  
-

_hey guys please review! :) _

_tell me what you feel_


	19. Chapter 19

It was morning. Booth's body was aching with pain and his mind was exploding. But he had felt worse. He thanked God that Brennan had took him home and prevented him from drinking.

Booth was fully awake now, his eyes still shut. Then he used all his strength and opened his eyes. It was almost 10:30 on a Sunday morning.

Apart from his alarm clock, lying on the bedside table was also the ring he was gonna give to Hannah.

"How could I've thought of marrying such a woman!" Booth thought.

He got up in anger, grabbed the ring, went to his bathroom and flushed it.

On his way back to his bed he realized that something was different.

He could smell his favorite scent. He slowly cracked opened his bedroom door and there she was.

Sleeping on his couch was a beauty that he had dearly cherished.

Previous nights events came rushing to him and he flinched. He hated that he had doubted her. What was even worse was that Brennan didn't want to talk about it.

He then grabbed a blanket from his room and covered Brennan with it. After tucking her in he tip-toed his way to the kitchen.

—

* * *

Brennan awoke to the smell of something delicious. The blanket on her didn't go unnoticed and she sheepishly smiled. She made her way to the kitchen to see Booth buried deeply in whatever he was doing.

"Morning Bones" Booth said with a big grin on his face.

"Morning Booth... It's quite late! Why didn't you wake me up?" Brennan asked, still standing next to the kitchen counter.

"You have had a stressful week so I figured you needed some rest you know." Booth said.

"No I don't know... I guess I should get going " Brennan said and grabbed her purse.

"Wohoho! Not so fast Bones! Come on please I made us breakfast!" Booth said as he placed two plates on the kitchen counter.

Brennan stopped and with a confused look tilted her head to the side and said "Booth in some time it will be lunch time so it would be very stupid for me to eat now and plus I've a deadline this Tuesday to submit my next chapter to which I've given no thought!"

Booth knew that she wanted to go because of what happened yesterday night.

"Bones please quit making excuses! I know you don't want to talk about yesterday night and I will respect that! And plus when have you ever followed a deadline?" Booth said with a smirk on his face.

He took a seat and motioned for Brennan to join him. Brennan shook her head with a smile as she sat next to him.

Booth knew that this was Brennan's 'you-know-me-too-damn-well" shake. He smiled to himself. "Someday," Booth thought,"someday we will talk all about it"

* * *

_Hey guys please let me know if you liked this chapter =D_


	20. Chapter 20

The next week went by pretty fast. Booth and Brennan were busy on a case.  
After the case was wrapped up Booth went to pick up Brennan.  
On his way to the Jeffersonian Booth decided to confront Brennan no matter what. He had to tell her how he felt about her.  
He marched into her office with a dramatic entrance in slow motion only to find her sitting on the couch and engrossed on whatever she was typing on the laptop.  
Booth closed the office door behind him and took a deep breath.  
"Bones, we need to talk" Booth said.  
"I'm busy Booth." Brennan said without looking up.  
Booth went and sat next to her and closed her laptop. Brennan's fingers were almost caught.  
"Oww! Booth this better be good!" Brennan said.  
"Bones look I know you have been avoiding to talk to me" Booth said, "And I understand why-"  
"No you don't " Brennan said.  
"What?" Booth asked taken aback.  
"You don't know why I've been avoiding you." Brennan replied.  
"Look Bones whatever you gotta say .. Just first please hear me out— I'm really sorry Bones. I really am. Truly. I never meant to hurt you." He said in a very serious voice.  
"It's okay Booth. I forgive you." Brennan said.  
Booth thought that this woman was unbelievable. They had been avoiding the talk for so long. And to get such a simple answer from her! He was frustrated now.  
"What!? Just like that!" Booth asked.  
"Yes. Now if you don't mind can i get back to work?" Brennan said.  
"No." Booth said, his voice stern.  
"No?!" Brennan asked.  
"No Bones! I know you are lying! Bones I've hurt you so much and I can still see that you are! And I can't see you hurting anymore!" Booth said. His voice had become soft suddenly. He felt like he was bleeding internally.  
"You just said that you can see something and that you can't—doesn't make any sense to me," Brennan said " and since when do you care about being truthful Booth!? I think you are spending too much time with Sweets in therapy."  
"Bones were you just—" Booth was speechless.  
"What?" Brennan asked.  
"Sarcastic" Booth said with great effort.  
After a moment of silence and surprises Booth processed what Brennan had said-had she just accused me of being a liar?-Booth thought and finally said, "Bones we have always-always been truthful to each other! At least I have! I have always told you what I feel! Unlike you!" Booth's voice had became loud in the end. His words hung in the air.  
"I say what I feel!" Brennan said in anger," like right now I think you should leave!"  
"Bones -please don't push me away" Booth pleaded.  
"Booth I was never the one the push you away! All these months you have pushed me away and it was you- you who left me when I needed my best friend!" Brennan said in anger.  
"What! Bones you shouldn't have expected me just to leave everything I had! And I had felt for US! It was you who thought that you didn't have an open heart! I loved you Bones! I still do!" Booth said.  
Both of them were standing now in front of the desk. Neither knew how had they gotten there. Brennan tried to compose herself.  
"We are not having this conversation." Brennan said.

* * *

_hey guys please review don't make me beg!_

_this chapter was dedicated to my sister =D_


	21. Chapter 21

"No Temperance we are having this conversation! And neither of us will leave the room until we sort out our issues!" Booth demanded.

"You cannot go around ordering me Booth! This is MY office." Brennan shouted.

Booth was horrified. What if she leaves me alone again-Booth thought. Horrified yet adamant Booth handcuffed Brennan's right hand to his left within the blink of an eye.

"How dare you Booth!" Brennan said gobsmacked.

"Yes that's right!" Booth said nodding his head "These will only come out when you TALK." Booth said.

Brennan's eyes filled with fear as she realized the truth in the statement. She will have to talk. Brennan's eyes started watering as she went through a flashback of the past few months.  
Booth wanted to grab her and hold her. Console her. But he decided against it as she was making an effort to talk.

They were now sitting on the couch. Their hands still joined.  
Brennan told him everything.  
"When we had met after seven months I- I hoped that you were still available. That evening I was gonna tell you how I felt about you. But then you said that-that you were with Hannah and-—" Brennan said swallowing to clear her throat.  
"I was hurt Booth! But I knew I had lost my chance" tears steamed down Brennan's face.  
"Bones…" Booth said squeezing her hand.  
He was not surely ready to hear all this. But he had brought this on himself and had no choice.  
"Then she come here to live with you- to become a part of your life and I wasn't ready to accept her Booth." Brennan said "What was even worse is that I started to like her! — Everyone at the lab told me that Hannah was affecting my work and at first I found it absurd but they were right Booth. She was affecting my life! I had lost you. And I realized that when you started compromising our time- our after case drinks, you coming to pick me up early for dinner just because you had had a bad day, you telling me not to overwork, you making stupid excuses to come to the lab or late at my house, or telling me the most silliest yet the most precious moments of your life- That's when I tried to forget you. I started burying myself in work but that didn't help!"  
Booth pulled Brennan closer to him. Now she was sitting on his lap. With his free hand he wiped the tears from her face.  
"I realized that I couldn't take care of you like before! Because people expected her to! And according to Angela's research I should have had stopped acting protective about you." Brennan said ," but I realized that I couldn't live without you and I told you so! But you rejected me Booth. I was too late!"  
Booth was now tearing up. He had caused her so much pain and wasn't even aware of it.  
"And then the next day I —I resigned from the Jeffersonian but Cam rejected my letter and asked me to fill three months notice instead of two weeks." Brennan said  
Booth had thought that he must have crossed all heights in hurting this woman. He truly had. But what Brennan had just said had made him realize the magnitude and scale of damage.  
"Oh baby…" Booth said and pulled her into a hug.  
" Bones I'm so sorry! I didn't even know all these things— oh my goodness Bones I can't even explain how guilty I'm feeling right now." Booth said and waited for her to reply.  
Brennan's head was now hidden in the crook of his neck her arms were wrapped around him like his were around her.  
After realizing that Brennan was just gonna sob in reply Booth pulled her chin up with his free hand so they both could look into each other's eyes.  
"I'm sorry Temperance for not being there when you needed me. So sorry to cause you pain I only know how badly I want to take it back" Booth said.  
"I love you Bones. Always remember that and never ever doubt it."  
Booth rested his forehead on hers. After a moment of staring into her eyes, he pulled her closer. Then shut his eyes. Both of their eyes were closed, but both could see clarity.  
No one said a thing as they sank into each other's touch. They were at their worse now. But were stronger than ever. They could and would get through anything.

After lying into each other's arm for like forever Booth broke the silence and asked with a smirk on his face to lighten the mood " Hey Bones you had said that Angela had done research?"

"Yes she told me from the C.S Institution" Brennan said seriously.  
Booth laughed heartily.  
"Aww Bones I really love you!" Booth said and captured her lips with his.


	22. Chapter 22

The next few days were very tiring for both of them. Licenger's body was found. Which means that Brodsky was out somewhere planning his next target.  
The entire team spent their days and night in search of Brodsky.  
One afternoon when Booth was at the Hoover he had got a message from a blocked number stating  
Lucky you Booth! You will at least get your chance to say goodbye to your Bones.

Booth ran from his office, took the stairs and then drove to the Jeffersonian breaking all traffic rules.

Brennan was in the bone room, examining the fractures with her magnifying glares.  
That's when Cam and Angela came in. Angela was simply nodding to whatever Cam was complaining about.  
"Dr. Brennan did you just fire Daisy again?" Cam said shaking her head.  
"Yes Cam I believe so." Brennan said looking up from Cam to Angela, "Why is there a problem?"  
"Yes! Bren she came in my office and started crying! And what is worse is that she ate my fries!" Angela said, washed in pregnancy hormones.  
Before Brennan said anything Cam said, "Dr. Brennan you cannot keep on firing her! Not at least without consulting me."  
"Cam she keeps on talking and I need it quiet in here! All my interns know that their work needs one hundred percent concentration but Ms. Wick doesn't get it. But if it makes you feel any better then the next time I fire someone I'll let you know."  
"Thank you Dr. Brennan but I just hope that the 'next time' doesn't come soon—" Cam couldn't finish her sentence as Booth rushed past her and pulled Brennan in an intimate hug.  
Cam and Angela were shocked at the sight but neither of them said a word.

Booth and Brennan had not yet told anyone about their relationship. Brennan had suggested that Parker should be the first one to know about their change in status. She had said that because she knew that a woman couldn't be a part of Booth's life if Parker wouldn't approve. Booth was very glad that Brennan had suggested this. Soon Parker would know.  
"Oh thank god Bones your alright. Thank god." Booth said in relief in Brennan's hair while he held her.  
Brennan realized that Booth was troubled about something. Her priority was to calm him so she put her arms around Booth and rubbed his back.  
"Booth I'm alright. I'm okay… its okay" Brennan said consoling him.  
They stood like that in each others arms for minutes until they heard someone clearing their throat.  
"Ahem ." It was Angela.  
Booth pulled away but not before looking at Brennan to make sure she was alright. He caressed the side of her face and then took a step back.  
"Booth what's the matter?" Brennan asked very seriously.  
"Nothing Bones but its just —Brodsky" Booth said.  
"What is Brodsky up-to?!" Cam asked tensed.  
Booth looked at Cam and said "Nothing it's just that-"  
He looked back at Brennan in her eyes and said,"Bones promise me you won't go anywhere without me. Or even better just stay at the lab. No going home no coming to the Hoover no leaving this lab."  
"No Booth that's utterly ridiculous! It's like you are keeping me under lock down!" Brennan complained.  
"Yes.. Cam please make sure she doesn't leave this lab! Keep a watch on her and tighten the security." Booth said.  
Cam nodded. She had understood this man loud and clear.  
"Whuuh.? Booth is Brodsky coming after Bren?!" Angela asked.  
Booth turned to look at Brennan. He took her hand in his and rubbed his thumb over her knuckles. Then he intertwined his fingers with hers. After a moment of staring at her he said "Yes."  
Booth could see that Brennan had tensed a little.  
"I'm gonna go and get him." Booth said nodding at Brennan and then made his way out of the room.  
"Booth-" Brennan called out. Booth turned around and waited for Brennan to say something.  
Brennan walked up to him and kissed him tenderly and lovingly.  
"Be careful" Brennan said.  
"You too Bones. You too." He gave her a peck and left.

_Hey guys please review!_


	23. Chapter 23

Booth was at the Hoover shouting at everyone. He wanted everything to be done with accuracy. Not even a single mistake especially when it could cost Brennan's life.  
He had given Charlie clear instructions not to disturb him at any costs.  
When Charlie first heard the news he was shivering. But he had to tell Booth. He softly knocked on the office door.  
"Now WHAT!?" Booth shouted.  
Charlie went in and told him

oooo oooo ooooooo  
9 minutes ago  
"Mr. Murray what have you found?" Brennan said as she made her way on the platform next to Licenger's remains.  
"Two simple fractures on the seventh rib." Vincent continued after he got a blank look from Brennan "Which you had already found."  
"Yes anything else?" Brennan asked.  
"No Dr. Brennan" Vincent said and saw Brennan get lost in the bones.  
After a minute or so Brennan said, "The mastoid is cracked.. It seems it was crushed with the right fist.. Mr. Murray how could you have missed this! It means that Brodsky's right hand is broken!"  
Vincent simply nodded. And then there was silence all over.  
Brennan's phone began to ring. It was death calling.  
"Mr. Murray please can you answer the phone because it seems like I'm too busy doing my intern's work." Brennan said nonchalantly without looking up.

As soon as Vincent answered the phone the roof glass shattered.  
Everyone looked around in confusion as to what had just happened.

Right now Brennan was kneeling next to Vincent's body and applying pressure to his chest  
"Please, please don't make me leave.." Vincent slurred  
"No ones making you leave Vincent! You don't have to leave! You are my favorite everyone knows that!" Brennan said as a tear dropped from her eyes.  
"It's been lovely working here with—" Vincent lost consciousness.

oooo oooo ooooooo

As Booth ran towards the platform he saw Brennan sitting down next to Vincent's body still applying pressure, Cam and Angela surrounding her telling her that no ambulance is coming and Hodgins sitting on the steps of the platform, his face buried in his hands.  
"Cam where is the ambulance!" Brennan demanded again not taking no for an answer.  
"Sweetie..." Angela said as she tugged Brennan away from the body but Brennan pulled away applying more pressure hoping Vincent to come back to life.  
Booth knelt down next to Brennan and put his hand on her shoulder.  
"Bones no ambulance is coming." Booth said. But Brennan didn't even look up from Vincent. Booth then grabbed her wrists and pulled her away from the body.  
"Booth I need to apply pressure!" Brennan said hurriedly and tried to free her hands.  
"Temperance! Temperance look at me.. No ambulance is coming. He is dead!" Booth shouted.  
Reality hit Brennan with the word dead. Helpless tears fell from her eyes.  
"Bones there is nothing more you can do.." Booth said as he pulled her in his arms ," It's okay Bones you did your best… shhh." Booth consoled her.

oooo oooo ooooooo

Everyone was waiting at the Hoover for Booth to return. It was the worst day of everyone's life. Sweets joined them in the conference room and told them that Brodsky was about to leave the country but Booth has gone to catch him.  
Brennan could not take this emotional turmoil and left the conference room without a word.  
In a few hours Booth returned to the Hoover and went straight to the conference room. As soon as he entered many hopeful eyes were on him. But his were searching for her's.

"Booth did you get him?" Hodgins asked.

"Yes, he is in custody- where is Bones?" Booth asked urgently.

Booth saw Hodgins shrug. Withou another word he made his way to his car.

_hey guys please review! Please please pls…_


	24. Chapter 24

_Hey guys i know that you might not be in a mood to read because of the awful ending of the season finale but here is the next chpt…_

Booth pulled his car in her parking lot and took a breath of relief when her lights were on.  
He knocked on her door. Twice. When no reply came he removed his gun ready to face anything and knocked down the door.  
He was stunned with what he saw. The house was in a mess. There was a turned over fruit basket lying on the floor and its fruit spread all around. The photo of Angela which Brennan loved so much had fallen on the floor and its glass shattered. There were more glass pieces and Booth realized that it was from the now shattered Egyptian vase which Brennan had.

Booth moved further into the apartment searching for Brennan. It was then when he heard it. He whirled towards the kitchen. He was sure the sound came from there but he couldn't see anyone. Then he heard it again. Following the sounds he made his way around the kitchen counter. What he saw broke his heart.  
Sitting below the kitchen sink was Brennan and she was crying a lot. Booth kneeled down next to her. That's when he saw that Brennan's right leg's sole was bleeding. There was a glass piece stuck.  
"Bones…" Booth said with concern.  
Brennan had been drinking. Booth could tell because of the empty bottle of wine in Brennan's hand.  
Brennan sniffled. And without wasting time Booth scoped her up in his arms and took her to her bed.  
Then he knelt down on the floor next to her leg.  
"Bones this is gonna hurt…" Booth said as he removed the glass piece and pressed around the wound to make sure there was no glass left.  
"Please don't hurt me Booth. Please…" Brennan said after Booth was done aiding her injury.  
On hearing this Booth realized that Brennan talking about her feelings and not her injury. He quickly moved on the bed, next to her and said "Baby I will never never hurt you!" He cupped her face and wiped the tears away. Booth couldn't see her like this. He tried to soothe her.

"Why would he think that I'm the one making him leave!" Brennan asked Booth.  
"Bones baby you have got it all wrong he was not talking to you he was talking to the universe… its not your fault." Booth said as he pulled her in his arms.  
"I was the one who was supposed to die! Not him! He didn't deserve it Booth. It should have been me!" Brennan cried.  
"Bones it was not your fault! You didn't know who was calling you! And plus what makes you think that you deserve to die?!" Booth asked in anger, Brennan still in his arms.  
"It was supposed to be me…" was her only reply.  
Booth pulled away a little so he could see her face. "Temperance please don't ever say or even think like that. You know how much I love you right. Do you know what impact you have on me! Bones people die everyday and today it was him but don't ever say that it should have been you. I would and have died saving your life because I love my life only because you are in it and I love you! Bones you don't have any right to say that you were supposed to be dead. Just cherish this life as long as you live. If not for you then for me." Booth said trying to convince Brennan.  
"Remember you once told me that you should never have regrets it only does bad to you?" Booth asked her.  
"I think I told Angie …" Brennan said in thought.  
"Ya… so Bones please for your sake just stop regretting okay!" Booth said in a loud voice.  
"Okay" Brennan said innocently because she felt like being chastised.  
"Okay" Booth repeated as his anger melted away. He then placed tender kissed all over her face.  
"I love you" Booth said and kissed her again passionately. He poured all his love for her in that one kiss only to show her- make her realize how much he actually loved her.  
"I know" was her blunt reply as she kissed him back.

oooo oooo ooooooo

Brennan opened her eyes to find no one next to her. Then she got up to look for him.  
As she made her way to the living room, she saw that it had been cleaned. Neat and tidy.  
On the kitchen counter waiting for her was a note which said  
Morning Bones! Made you breakfast it's in the fridge. Gone to meet Hacker might take long will meet you at the lab. I love you. And will always.  
-Booth  
Even though Booth's handwriting was awful in reality, Brennan found them very pleasing to the eye. She read that note over and over again smiling each time she read it.  
She decided to tell him how she felt. It was damn time she did.

Please review!


	25. Chapter 25

Brennan is busy in her office on her laptop searching 'how to say I love you' on google.  
She selects the first link that comes up but is disappointed when she finds out that it is about saying I love you in different languages.  
Then she goes back and presses the second link.  
The link shows step by step procedure to say I love you  
Brennan is busy memorizing the steps  
1. Define love  
2. Feel it  
3. Make contact: eye contact, hold hands.  
4. Say it at an appropriate time and place.  
5. Say it without expecting anything in return  
6. Be creative  
7. Back up your…  
"Bren…" Angela calls to her as she enters her office and Brennan jumps off her seat. She quickly closes the window on her screen and acts like she is doing nothing.  
"Yes Angela what's up?" Brennan asks with a smile.  
"Brennan what's up with you? What is it that you are hiding?" Angela says with a smirk on her face.  
"You know sweetie I will eventually find out. Like I found out about you and Booth and by the way I'm really hurt you didn't tell me yourself Bren" Angela says as she sits across Brennan.  
"Angie we had decided not to tell anyone before we tell Parker." Brennan said.  
"Ooo wow is it that serious?" Angela asks.  
"Yes." Brennan says hiding her smile.

Brennan told Angela everything. She asked for Angela's advice on how should she tell Booth about her feelings.  
"I know it! Bren how's a love letter? It would be so romantic!" Angela suggests.  
"Angie I was thinking of something more like the the Vigènere cipher." Brennan says.  
"Sweetie if you give Booth to decipher a code then his hair will become gray and who knows how much time you both have lost!" Angela says laughing and Brennan joins in.  
That's when Cam enters the office with a very sad face.  
"Dr. Brennan," Cam says "There was an open fire inside the Hoover's left wing and…"  
Brennan's heart stops. She hopes that Cam will complete her sentence and say that no one was hurt.  
"Relax Bren. Booth's office is in the right wing…" Angela was trying to soothe her but stops mid sentence when she sees tears welling in Brennan's eyes. Brennan shakes her head and says, "He had a meeting with Hacker! Andrew's office is in the left wing!"

_Guys please review I was very upset because there were almost no reviews for the last chapter :(_


	26. Chapter 26

"I need to see him! I'm his medical proxy how can you say no to me!" Brennan shouted on top of her lungs.

"Sorry but the visiting hours are over and Agent Booth needs to rest." The nurse said. This nurse had been warned about the partners. She knew that Brennan would not leave without meeting her partner but the nurse had a whole night ahead.

The nurse saw Brennan pull out her cell phone and dial someone.

"Name?" Brennan asked the nurse.

"Jackline" the nurse said.

After Brennan spoke for sometime into the phone she came and handed the phone to Jackline.

"Hello?" Jackline said and her eyes popped out with shock.

"Yes sir," she spoke,"of course sir."

She handed Brennan back the phone.

"Dr. Brennan please follow me" Jackline said with a smile.

oooo oooo ooooooo

Booth opened his eyes. His head was spinning. He wondered where he was. Then he recalled what had happened.

He tried to sit up but was immobilized by a hand on his hand. He moved his eyes to see something which made him want to cry.

Next to his bed Brennan was sitting on a chair, her hand in his and her head resting on his hand. As if she went to sleep planting a kiss on his hand.

Booth was touched by her concern. He placed his free hand on her head and caressed it. He continued his ministrations for sometime.

Brennan felt a loving touch on her head. She knew it was the touch of the man she loved.

She moved her head to see his face. His eyes.

Booth saw Brennan turn her head to see him. Her head still on his hand. They quietly stared at each other. No one said a word until Booth felt wetness on his hand.

He pulled his hand with her's in it to his mouth and kissed it.

"Bones…" Booth said.

"Don't ever do that to me again!" Brennan said in anger but she felt her eyes welling up with tears.

"Oh baby…" Booth said as he tugged her toward him on the bed.

She settled next to him in his arms and cried.

"I'm so sorry Bones… I didn't mean to hurt you." Booth said as he placed frantic kisses on her face.

She hugged him tight. She never wanted to let him go.

After sometime when they were both a bit relaxed Booth said,"Why did they put me here I cannot afford it!"

"I did Booth. It's for free. I'm a donor to the hospital. And I should get off the bed. Because we are breaking rules." Brennan said as she tried to get up but Booth pulled her back.

"No way Bones they won't kick you out if you just stay here!" Booth said.

"They might. I guess after how I behaved yesterday with the staff no one likes me. As soon as I go to inquire something they all run away from me. And the only person that would talk to me is this nurse and I'm pretty sure she hates me." Brennan said.

Booth could only imagine what the woman in his arms would have done to see him. "Aww… Bones no one can hate you! You are too good." He said and kissed her.

"Booth there is something I wanted to tell you. Brennan said out of the blue, "But I don't know if this is an appropriate time and I don't think that it would be very creative but I do feel the other factors are there." She says in thought.

"Other factors what're you talking about? Is it about a case. Or some research?" Booth asks her.

"No it's about something that you can't even think of." Brennan says with a smile.

"What?" Booth asks confused,"Do I have morning breath?" Booth says.

"I tell you that you can't even think of it and you tell me what you think of!" Brennan says bemused.

"Then what is it?" Booth asks eaten with curiosity.

Brennan twines her fingers with his. Pulls him closer. Looks him in the eye and whispers, "I love you".

Booth is still for a moment. Then Brennan hears the heart monitor beeping very loudly. She quickly moves to call the nurse but Booth pulls her back in the bed and kisses her.

"Say it again." Booth says.

And so she does say it again and again between kisses but then…

"By the way you do have a morning breath." Brennan says and laughs.

"Oh come on Bones this is our moment!" He says chuckling and pulls her in his warm embrace.

Relationships don't last because they are destined to last.

They last because two people, two brave people made a choice…

To keep it, to fight for it, work for it and to love it.

_guys please review this is the second last chapter. So many of you read it so please make your presence know by reviewing._

_and I like to tell you all how much I've appreciated your support! :D_


	27. Chapter 27

Epilogue  
4 years later…  
Booth was sitting in the dinner with Parker and Christine.  
"Dad when iz mommy coming? I missi her dad! I missi her." Christine says to her father.  
"Aww.. my cutie pie ..I missi her tooooo" Booth coos at his daughter.  
"Christine till mom comes why don't you come with me and I'll buy you an ice cream?" Parker says as he hears the ice cream truck.  
"Yes Parka let go!" Christine says in excitement.  
Booth sees from the window how Parker is holding Christine's hand as they are thinking on which ice cream to buy. Parker has grown up to be a very good brother.  
"Oh my God Seely! What are you doing here! It's been so long!" Says a blonde woman as she makes her way to Booth's table and sits on a chair.  
"Hannah what are you doing here?" Booth says with a small smile,"I know you came here expecting to find me."  
Hannah shakes her head but then gives away a shrug.  
"Just came back from Afghanistan yesterday. Over the years I've just come to realize that I want what you were going to ask from me but you never did. I was a bit irresponsible and distracted by my career but…" Hannah realizes that Booth is no more looking at her. She follows his gaze.  
In no time Booth is on his feet and walking to the woman he loves.  
"Hi Mrs. Booth" Booth says and kisses his wife passionately.  
"Hi yourself Mr. Brennan" Brennan teases him and kisses him back.  
Hannah's jaw had fallen on the floor. She saw the love birds walk towards their table where she is sitting.  
"Temperance." Hannah says.  
Brennan stiffens for a moment until Booth touches her on what has been his rightful place for almost a decade.  
Booth sits next to Brennan and hooks his hand with hers.  
"Hannah how have you been?" Brennan asks.  
Brennan tries to concentrate on Hannah's reply but is too distracted by the man who is staring at her. Boring his eyes into her's with a goofy smile on his face.  
"What...?" Brennan asks Booth with his smile reflecting on her's ignoring what Hannah is saying.  
"Nothing just glad you are back." Booth says and kisses her all over her face but is interrupted by his children.  
"Mommy! Mommy!" Christine said as she ran to Brennan and Parker followed her behind.  
"Bones! Your back" Parker says and runs to hug Brennan.  
Brennan starts laughing as Booth gives her an apologetic look and pulls away.  
Brennan scoops Christine in her arms and hugs Parker.  
"Hey honey what have you been up to?" Brennan asks Christine as she kisses her.  
"Parka took me to buy ice cream!" Christine tells her mother. That's when Brennan diverts her attention towards Parker and kisses his forehead.  
"Parks you are a wonderful brother." She tells him.  
Parker's chest is wide with pride and he is searching for his father to give him a smug smile. That's when he sees Hannah.  
"What is she doing here?!" Parker asks looking from Brennan to Booth.  
Hannah looks at Booth for support.  
"I don't know Parks" Brennan says and she and Parker look at Booth waiting for him to reply.  
Christine too follows everyone's gaze and looks at her father.  
"Why every three staring at you dad?" Christine asks innocently.  
"I don't know sweetheart" Booth says as he looks from Christine to Brennan and Parker. "I don't know!" Booth repeats. Now all eyes turn to Hannah.  
"I was just…" Hannah thinks of what to say.  
"Leaving?" Brennan and Parker say together. Booth's face turns red trying to control his laugh.  
"Yes…" Hannah says and walks away. She can still hear the family.  
"Good one Bones that was... Wow!" Booth says, " And Parker how many times I told you to respect others—"  
"He said the same thing as I did!" Brennan said.  
"Bones he is a kid…they are supposed to–"  
Hannah hears their voices fading. She gives a last glance to the family and realizes that it's not just any family. It's a happy family.  
Hey guys so this is it for now! I've written a new story please check it out and please please review! Let it cross 100 please! I love you all :)


End file.
